The Mail
by GohanxVidel
Summary: Gohan is in love on Videl. But he's too shy to tell it, what is he gonna do!


By: Videl - NOTE: My english is not that good.. So sorry for that... --

The mail

When Gohan goes to High school, he saw the girl, the one good looking girl. He felt immediately in love on her. Her beautiful black hair, the blue eyes, the good looking body, her inner. She was just everything for Gohan. Her name was; Videl. He didn't know how to say it to her. He wanted it, but he couldn't. He was to shy. And he was afraid that she didn't like him. He was already more then 3 weeks in love on her. Gohan was thinking and thinking, and he decided to ask his mother for some help. And Gohan walked to his mother.

'Hey Mom, can you help me'  
'What is it Gohan'  
'Well.. I'm.. Well..' Gohan face was turning all red.  
'Just tell it Gohan, you don't have to be shy, I'm your mother'  
'Well, I'm in love on a girl from school, about 3 weeks.. But I don't know if she likes me.. And if she is in love on me too.. I mean, I really love her.. But I'm to shy to tell it.. What should I do mom'  
'WHO IS SHE? Has'  
'Mom! Please.. I just need some help'  
'Ok.. Well one thing what girls don't like is; Don't go too fast... They really don't like that. But I think you must tell it to her, or send her a letter.. And tell it what you feel for her.. In my time...' She coudn't talk further.  
'Mom.. Not that story again.. I know it.. Well, I'll think about the things you said.. I'm going to my room again' 

Gohan walked to his room and he was going to lie on his bed. And he was thinking about Videl. And he was talking to himself again;  
'What schould I do.. I mean.. A letter.. That is... No not a letter.. Schould I say it right in font of her? No.. I am too shy for that.. Damn.. Why do I make from this a big problem? Ok, I'll make a letter.. If that helping me good.. I hope so'  
Gohan took some paper and he started to write a letter.

'Dear Videl,

I must say you something.  
I've been keeping it inside me for more then 3 weeks.  
My moms knows about it. She said that it was better to send you a letter.  
I didn't know it first.. But I hope that you don't get mad from this letter. All I wanted to say is what I feel for you, and what I wanted to say to you.  
I wanted to say you that... Well... I .. I love you! I can't stop thinking about you.  
You're always walking in my head. I can't sleep. I really love you Videl.. Do you.. Do you love me too? Or.. If you don't.. I'll put you out of my head.  
Not that is easy.. Because you're really everything what I want.  
You can steal everything from a guy, you're really the most beautiful girl in the hole world!  
Even my heart goes faster and faster when I see you.  
It's just.. Well, I can't stop saying it.. But.. I love you.  
Please let me know if you love me too..

- Son Gohan'

Gohan was writing Videls name on it and looked one more time to his letter. Gohan was not sure to send this letter. So he put the letter away.. He remind himself that he had Videls e-mail address. Maybe he could make a e-mail, but not with his name.. But some nick name.  
Gohan walked to his computer and he was looking on the I-net for a e-mail address. He was searching for the same account as Videl. And at last, he has found it. He was signing up for a new accound. He called hisself 'Mysticguy'. He downloaded the messenger and he was going online. He didn't know first how everything was working. But he was smart enough to look arround and testing everything. He finally know how to add a person. He added immediately Videl to his messenger. Videl accepted 'Mysticguy' but she didn't know who he was. Gohan was clicking on Videl and he started talking to her.  
Videl didn't trust him but she was nice to Mysticguy. They talked about a lot of things. Until...

Mysticguy says: Are you in love?  
Videl says: .  
Videl says: That is NOT one of YOUR business!  
Videl says: Who are you anyway to ask me THAT!  
Mysticguy says:  
I am sorry. I won't ask it again.  
Videl says: .. Ok. I am glad about that.  
Mysticguy says:  
Are you gonna tell me if you trust me better? I am not a person who wants to hurt you girl.  
Videl says: Girl? I also have a name you know.. But maybe I am gonna tell it to you... And why do you want to know?  
Mysticguy says:  
Ok. Videl then. :) Why I want to know it? Well.. err... My little sister talks about guys all the time with me. And if she has a problem with her boyfriend.. Or when she's in love.. She always talk with me about it. Because I am a man and she is a girl.. And I can help her if she don't understand something from boys. Hehehe.  
Videl says:  
Woow.. You're close with your little sister. Mysticguy says: Yeah I know.

Afther a few day they started to come closer and Videl trusted Mysticguy. They where just best friends. Videl told him more about her life and what she is doing on school. She also put her webcam on sometimes, Gohan asked that... Gohan really loved her. Sometimes he took some photo's from her.. Videl didn't know that. They also played games on the I-net together. And they where helping each other much. Videl gave Mysticguy some internet sites where she cames a lot. She always enjoy to look to other sites. And she when she liked one, she gave them to her friends. So they could take a look on it. But for Gohan was it time to go sleeping. And Gohan said goodbye to Videl and he was going to sleep. The next morning when Chi Chi wanted to wake him up she saw Gohans letter for Videl. She didn't read it.. But she take the letter and she put it on the mail. She let Goten and Gohan sleeping longer. Gohan didn't notice that his mother was in his room. Most of the time he heart her. But this time not. Gohan was dreaming about a fight with Freeza. Freeza was a little bit stronger, but Gohan could defeat him!  
Afther a quarter Chi Chi came back. She maked some food for Gohan and Goten and for herself. She walked to Goten and Gohan to wake them up. It was strange that Chi Chi waked them up later. But they didn't matter really.. Goten and Gohan where already eating when Chi Chi put something to drink on the table. And then.. Chi Chi started to talk to Gohan.

'Gohan, I have send the letter from you on the mail. The one for the girl'  
'Uh.. What do you mean mom? You mean the letter for Videl'  
'Yes, that one.. You didn't put it on the mail.. So I did it for you'  
'WHAT! Oh man.. I must get the letter before it's too late!' Gohan was running to get his letter. He saw the postman and he was begging to get his letter back. The postman was asking why he must gave the letter back.. And Gohan told it to him;

'Well, I write not so long ago a letter to a girl that I love.. I am too shy to tell her.. What I feel for her.. So asked my mother for help, and she said that I should send her a letter.. I have listen to her and write a letter.. But afther that.. I didn't want to put it on the mail.. So I have put the letter away. And then.. This morning my mother found it and put it on the mail.. I would be ashamed when Videl reads it'  
'You mean.. Videl Satan, Hercule's daughter'  
Gohan face started to turn red.  
'Yeah... I felt in love on her.. But I think that she don't love me'  
'Ow, that is what every boy and girl thinks. Just go for it boy. She will love you too' The mailman gave Gohan his letter back. And he was smiling to Gohan.  
'Thank you sir'  
'Ow, you don't have to thank me, as long you say it to Videl that you love her'  
Videl was walking to Gohan and the mailman.. And they didn't saw that.  
'Hey guys' Videl said.  
Gohan and the mailman saw Videl and they both say Hi to her. They talked for a while and then the mailman was leaving and he said;  
'Good luck boy! Just say it' the mailman was smiling and walked away 'Uhu.. Gohan, what does he mean'  
'I have no idea.. ;; But what are you doing here Videl'  
'Ow I just wanted to visit you, just as good friends I mean.. We didn't have contact a few days'  
'Ah, I see, well come with me to my house.' Gohan said and he walked away to his house with Videl.

Afther a quarter they where at Gohans house. Gohan asked Videl if she wanted something to eat or drink. Videl didn't want anything. Videl looked around and she really loved the place. It was maybe small, but with a lovely family it really doesn't matter. If you where just happy with your family. And really loved them. Gohan was taking Videl to his room. Only.. He didn't know that his computer was still on. Videl looked around in his room and saw his computer.

'What are you doing on the computer Gohan'  
'Who me? Er... Writing some information for some things'  
'Do you also have some websites where you are looking at'  
'Uhm.. Guess not... No'  
'Should I give you some cool websites'  
'Sure, go ahead and take a sit behind the computer and give them to me '  
Videl was sitting behind the computer and then. She saw the messenger from... Mysticguy. She was a little bit shocked, and she looked to Gohan. Gohan was ashamed and look down to the floor. He didn't know what to say, and he though that Videl was gonna be angry. But she didn't become angry on him.

'Gohan... Why didn't you just tell me that you where Mysticguy? You know that you can trust me'  
'I wanted to say something to you.. But I am too shy for it... I really wanted too.. But... Well.. Just read it Videl..' Gohan gave his letter to Videl and she was opening the letter. She started to read it and she had a big smile on her face with a little blush. She was reding it a few times. She couldn't stop reding it, it was just so sweet. And a last. She was finnaly done with reading and she came closer to Gohan and hold his hand. Gohan face was turning red as always.  
'Is it true Gohan? That you love me'  
'Yes... It's really true'  
Videl gave Gohan a kiss on his mouth. Gohan didn't know what happend until.  
'Gohan... I love you too.. I felt in love on the first time I saw you'  
'What? You really mean that Videl'  
'Yes ofcourse'  
'I though you never would love me.. But you do, I am so happy about that'  
'Same here Gohan'

The end! xP 


End file.
